powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoko Hayase
is a shuttle pilot who is Shou Tatsumi's superior. She received the Beast-Demon Hunter armor and became . Biography When the GoGoFive rescue her shuttle from a tornado caused by Tornedeus, she is able to recognize Shou's voice on the communications system because the GoGoFive were using the same radio frequency. Afterwards she wanted to join the GoGoFive but could not because Mondo Tatsumi only designed the team for five people. So instead she occasionally aids the GoGoFive in any way she can and never got in their way. In the GoGoFive Movie she briefly gained the Zeek Tector armor from Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek before he died. Using the power, she became Zeek-Jeanne, transforming with the call of "Zeek Tector!", armed with the Zeek Blaster. By transferring all the Demon Hunter powers to the Victory Robo, she helped the GoGoFive destroy Golomois. In the finale, Kyoko played an important role. Not only did she confirm that Grand Witch Grandiene was still alive (after the GoGoFive defeated her with the Max Victory Robo), after noticing her when she went up into orbit in a shuttle, and then reporting it to the GoGoFive after Kyoko had returned to Earth. Later when Mondo sent her to give the GoGoFive the information on where to find the Max Victory Robo Sigma Project, and just after she barely escaped the destruction of BayArea55, Kyoko received the phone call from Ritsuko Tatsumi who had just come out of her coma and was able to write down the call back number. Kyoko was able to pass both pieces of information on to Daimon Tatsumi and Matsuri Tatsumi which would be instrumental to the GoGoFive's final victory. Kyoko did not fight in the Great Legend War because she had lost her powers. Zeek-Jeane Arsenal *Zeek Crystal *Zeek Shot *Zeek Sword Notes *Kyoko had a Power Rangers counterpart named Nancy Cooper who, unlike Kyoko, appeared for a single episode of Lightspeed Rescue (based off the footage from Kyoko's original appearance). She was not involved with the main plot. *She is similar to the Magne Warrior in Bioman, in that both wanted to join the Ranger Team, and were turned down only to get temporary Ranger powers. *In episode 45, Kyoko dreams of being Go Red and had it happened in canon, then she would've been the first canonical female Sentai Red. **The first female Red Ranger would appear in a similar themed series five years later, Power Rangers SPD. **A female Sentai Red did not occur til Shinkinger, 10 years after GoGoV. Appearances * Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive **''Ep. 2: The Psyma Family Tornado!'' **''Ep. 3: Explosive Bonds '' **''Ep. 5: Time to Become a Hero'' **''Ep. 11: The Two Red-Hot Psyma Beasts'' **''Ep. 12: The Do-or-Die New Coupling Fusion'' **''Ep. 14: The Dreadful Virus'' **''Ep. 21: The New 6th Soldier! '' **''Ep. 22: The Dark King's Last Decisive Battle!'' **''Ep. 39: Break the Infinity Chain!'' **''Ep. 45: The Year's First Dream is a Psyma Melody'' **''Ep. 49: Awakening! The Two Destructive Gods'' **''Final Ep.: Burning Rescue Spirits'' **''Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior'' See Also (equivalent in concept of 6th Ranger) *Kelsey Winslow-Power Rangers Counterpart in Lightspeed Rescue (second female member of the team, counterpart was male) Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:GoGoFive (team) Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Sentai Ranger without Ranger Keys